


Coming Out

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Christine Breaks All The Rules [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine is aro ace, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Jeremy's mom is a dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: In which Jeremy discusses things with Christine.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a casual headcanon flood, don't mind me.

"So, this is gonna get kinda weird-"

"I'm good with weird!"

"Okay. That's good. So...I'm bi."

"Jeremy! I'm so proud of you for officially coming out!"

"...I've actually known about this since sixth grade."

"Really?"

"It's kind of a long story. So..."

* * *

Jeremy wasn't sure which moment solidified that he liked boys. He felt it was probably the second, because Jake Dillinger was hot and finding him attractive wasn't proof. He could say seeing Jake shirtless at the waterpark was the first indicator of things to come, but not the actual beginning of his three week gay crisis.

That came when he looked at Michael, sitting next to him as he played Super Mario Bros with his eyes bright and focused, his face scrunched up cutely in concentration before his mouth split into a grin as he successfully passed a difficult obstacle that had killed him before, and realized he wouldn't mind kissing him at all.

* * *

"Wait a minute. You've basically been in love with Michael for practically five years!"

"Uh, sorta? Not exactly. Can you just let me continue?"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

* * *

Jeremy wouldn't call it being in love with Michael. Just a crush. He loved Michael platonically and also had a crush on him, but didn't love him romantically at that point. That would come later.

Of course, the result was the same either way: His three week gay panic.

He knew he liked girls, but he always thought with guys that he just wanted to be their friends or was objectively finding them attractive (Jake could objectively be considered attractive after all). Now he realized he found guys attractive too, in a "wouldn't mind dating them" sort of way, and liked them too.

He spent a confusing three weeks floundering, unsure if he was gay or straight, before eventually just Googling it and discovering bisexuality. And it made so much more sense than either gay or straight being applied to him that he knew it had to fit.

* * *

"Jeremy, I'm so proud of you! So when did you come out to Michael?"

"...I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Just...keep listening."

* * *

It was near the beginning of seventh grade when Jeremy decided to come out to his mother.

* * *

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

They were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, when Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Mom?" he began hesitantly. She looked his way, curious, and he took a deep breath before finally saying the words out loud.

"I'm bisexual."

There was silence, before...

"Honey, it's just hormones. You are just confused because of them. Once you are older you'll grow out of it."

* * *

"Can I hit your mom?"

"If you can find her. She hasn't even sent me birthday cards since she left."

"Jesus. So that scared you out of coming out to Michael?"

"Well that, and also..."

* * *

"I'm gay."

Jeremy blinked with surprise, before shrugging and saying, "That's cool. Can you pass the popcorn?"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

Jeremy smiled at Michael, promising, "You're my best friend, Michael. I'm not gonna be mad that you are gay." _Because that would make me a fucking hypocrite._

Michael looked at Jeremy, before grinning, asking, "So you wouldn't mind helping me walk into school Monday blaring Diana Ross' 'Coming Out?'"

"Not at all."

The two continued watching the movie in comfortable silence before Michael added, "I'm glad you didn't automatically assume I had a crush on you because I'm gay. Friends forever?"

Jeremy felt disappointed, but he smiled brightly because he was happy for Michael and promised, "Friends forever." The two fistbumped and Jeremy pretended that he never considered wanting to date Michael for the next four years.

* * *

"So you never told him?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Michael. I know you literally just said you didn't like me that way, but I'm bisexual and you are my first boy crush. Though I might not be bi because my mom decided to make me doubt my sexuality weeks prior and I'm still not over that.'"

"So what happened after that?"

"Well seventh grade was the year you came, and I fell hard. There were still times I'd look at Michael and be like, 'I wouldn't mind kissing him,' but mostly I focused on you. Then freshman year, Mom left, which was a huge blow to my self-esteem. By that point, I didn't tell my parents anything. I just talked to Michael. Which is probably a big reason I missed out on so much of his issues. The panic attack at Jake's party was my fault, and maybe I wouldn't have been convinced to just completely ditch Michael if I had realized that, like him for me, I was the only person he really had."

"We both know the SQUIP would have blocked him anyway, no matter what you chose in that moment. And the SQUIP was the one who pressured you into doing it, after emotionally abusing you and using classical conditioning on you for weeks. Yes, you did something terrible to Michael and this doesn't justify it at all, but we also know that the place you were in at the time was pretty terrible. Both times."

"...Okay..."

"Need some Code Red?"

"Yes please."

"..."

"Thanks Christine."

"So, any other things to add to the story."

"I guess when I properly realized how I felt for Michael?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"You sure Christine doesn't mind us taking her musical night for this?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Christine told me a long time ago that she wasn't going to compete with you for time with me, so I could cancel plans with her whenever to come hang out with you."

"...You should marry her."

"Nah, I don't think she's interested in marriage."

* * *

"You didn't know how right you were, did you Jerry?"

"Not at all. Now, back to the story."

* * *

The two shrugged and continued playing Apocalypse of the Damned, maneuvering through zombies and watching each others backs. They shouted warnings at each other and occasionally saved the other's ass. Until finally...

Jeremy practically screeched with delight as Michael jumped in excitement. The two hugged, and cheered, having finally beaten level 10.

Jeremy looked at Michael, who rambling about how they need to celebrate, his warm brown eyes practically glowing with happiness and his face split into an easy grin. And that's when Jeremy knew he was fucked.

Because Michael Mell was beautiful and Jeremy loved him so much.

* * *

"You got it bad."

"Michael used to say the same thing about my crush on you."

"It's true. You always do seem to fall very hard. But I do think you have a chance with Michael."

"Even if I did, do I really deserve to have a chance with him after how much I hurt him?"

"We all forgive you, Jerry. You have bent over backward to help us all after the SQUIP. Especially Michael. And you guys did talk about everything, right?"

"Yeah, we did. It was...emotional. There was shouting. Michael got mad. I wanted him to get mad though. Just something other than forgiving me easily for being shitty again...I don't want to tell the whole story. Wouldn't be fair to Michael."

"No worries. See, you and Michael have repaired things. You have apologized over and over again and done everything you could to make up for what you did. You have more than earned our forgiveness. And according to Brooke, she is getting sick of you apologizing."

"...Thanks Christine."

"No problem. So, you are bi, your mom is terrible, Michael no homo-ed you while coming out as gay, you are in love with Michael, and now maybe I've convinced you to try and ask him out?"

"...Maybe. I'm fifty percent there."

"I'll take that. Now, we should finish _The Lion King_  and eat snacks. Got it?"

"Alright!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just using bits and pieces of my life to put together this story.
> 
> Tumblr is boopboopitydoop.tumblr.com. Come scream at me about these children there.


End file.
